Trials of the World, Chapter 6
Greetings, readers~. I hope you are doing well~. The Smear Island Arc officially ended last chapter, and as such, Kyoto and Rando left the island to pursue the seas even more. This chapter shall begin what is known as the second arc in Trials of the World, the "Yasa Island Arc". I hope you enjoy this upcoming arc~. Chapter 6 Play: Trials of the World, Opening #1, Get Over Summary of Last Chapter: Kyoto and Rando steered the Marine Battleship, that was left behind by the Marine personnel that invaded Smear Island, to the shores of Fuego Town. Finally docking, Okto boarded the ship, believing that the Marines were still on the ship and trying to see if he could persuade them to leave, only to find out that only a slouching Rando and sleeping Kyoto were on board. Okto soon revealed that he was the Marine Commander that invaded Smear Island several years ago, Ze. After explaining his story and asking for forgiveness, Rando stated that he could not forgive him for what he did, but he entrusted Smear Island to Ze, stating he will return, hopefully in a much happier state than it ever was. Okto agreed to this and left the ship. Kyoto overheard the conversation, much to Rando's annoyance, and began sailing towards a new adventure with Rando's navigational assistance. ~Somewhere on the seas of West Blue~ The sky was was peaceful, gentle breezes flowing the air, moving the waves elegantly. Seagulls can be seen soaring through the sky, enjoying the beautiful day without a care in the world. The Marine Battleship that Kyoto and Rando stole moved slowly through the waters, as if no one was driving it, letting the waves take them to their next destination. However, this was true, as both passengers were taking a nap, resting from their escapade on Smear Island. Kyoto slowly opened up his eyes to see the beautiful sun shining its rays down upon them. He stayed in that position for a while, never having the chance to fully bask in the sun's glory, and considering it was a nice day, it gave him more of a reason to. Sadly, however, he knew he couldn't spend the entire day just gawking at the sky, as they were in the middle of the ocean with no supplies of any sort, and on top of that, they've stolen a Marine Battleship. The Marines would surely try to take it back from them eventually. Kyoto turned his head to the right of him, seeing Rando laying several feet away, calmly sleeping. He knew Rando was the most tired between the two, coming to the conclusion that this is probably the most peaceful he's slept in all the years he's been on Smear Island. He turned his head back towards the sky, sighing that he has to get up and check on the ship. Eventually, Kyoto got up, albeit slowly, and walked around the ship a little. The ship itself wasn't too large, compared to other Marine Battleships. It did, however, have the usual necessities, but it seemed to be lacking any food. Kyoto's stomach began to growl, and he just sighed in displeasure, putting his head down and gaining a somewhat glum aura around him. However, he eventually broke out of his disappointment and continued to search the ship, nearly forgetting about his original task. During his wandering of the ship, he found a chamber full of hanged up Bounty Posters. He entered the chamber slowly, looking around the dimly lit room. Most of the posters had a big red X over them, bringing up the idea that they've been captured or killed already. Kyoto continued looking around the room, for posters of Pirates he may have heard of, but no dice. He is shocked that he didn't find a poster of Rando anywhere, considering the original owners of the ship were heading to Smear Island. "Perhaps they had other priorities in mind," Kyoto said aloud to no one in particular. "Figures the Marines would take so long to assist others. However, most enjoy them being around, so I guess it's not all that bad," Kyoto said, while peeling a poster off the wall. "This guy has a nice Bounty to him, though, despite his physique," Kyoto scanned the poster, taking in all the details he could find. He was some fat male that could at, the very least, be in his late 40s. He wore a purple tuxedo and his hair was spiked up to a point. "Mansato Digur. Wanted Dead or Alive for 7,500,000 ," Kyoto said, and then pausing for a moment. "Well... now that I think about it, I guess 7 million isn't something worth people's time. Probably just a common crook *yawn*." Kyoto wiped his eye with the back of his hand, acting as if he was tired. He dropped the poster on the ground, feeling it was too much work to put it back on the wall, despite the simplicity of the task. After he watched it hit the floor, he shrugged and left the room, heading back to the main deck to complete his initial task. When he finally arrived to the main deck, he saw the steering wheel. He came closer to it, and slowly, but surely, he put his hands on it. He looked out at the sea in front of him. It was so vast, and there was nothing in his way currently. He's never had the chance to touch a steering wheel in his life, not having enough money to afford a ship, or even rent one. But, he believed... he believed that he could do this. Kyoto tightened his grip on the steering wheel, and in a split second... He turned the wheel so fast that the whole ship started to spin in the water. Because of this act, Kyoto awoke Rando from his slumber. However, due to his injuries and the sheer gravity that the ship was causing upon its passengers, he was unable to get up. Play: Noisy People "What in the world?" Rando said with some anger in his tone. He turned his head to look around, albeit with much difficulty, and couldn't find anyone around him. He immediately thought of Kyoto being the one to blame. "Kyoto! What in the world do you think you're doing?!" he said screaming loud enough for Kyoto to hear him. However, he heard no response. He screamed Kyoto's name again. "What is it, Rando?" Kyoto said laughing hysterically. "What do you mean what is it?! Are you causing this?" "You bet!" Rando started to get slightly agitated. "Can you stop, then?" "I can!" Rando waited for the ship to stop sporadically rotating in the water, but after a minute or two of waiting, it never happened. "Why is the ship still spinning?!" "Because I never stopped messing with the wheel," Kyoto said with a dumbfounded tone in his voice, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rando cursed at Kyoto's stupidity. How did he get himself stuck into this mess? He sighed. "I guess asking to go back to Smear Island is a no," he said mumbling to himself. He saw his sword next to him and picked it up in his hand. He used some of his strength, and jabbed the sword into the ship. Using this new-found assistance, he slowly got up off the floor and started inching towards the main deck. The closer he got to the main deck, the more he was able to hear of Kyoto's laughter. And every inch... made Rando become more annoyed by his Captain. Once he reached the main deck, he saw Kyoto madly spinning the wheel, making sure the ship kept spinning in the water. "Kyoto! Stop spinning the ship! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Kyoto just ignored Rando and continued spinning the ship, enjoying himself. This only made Rando become more agitated. Using whatever strength he had left, he got near Kyoto and punched him in the face, making Kyoto step away from the wheel and trying to comfort the cheek that was injured by Rando. "Why did you do that?" "What do you mean why did I do that?! You kept spinning the ship, as if it was begging you to handle it like that!" "But did you have to hit me so hard?" Kyoto said with a sad expression. "Yes!" Rando said with anger and confusion in his tone. After Rando finished his sentence, Kyoto punched Rando back. "There! Now we're even!" Kyoto said, acting proud of himself and his actions. After that blow, Rando mustered the rest of his strength, and attacked Kyoto, which eventually broke out into a fist-fight between the two crew members. The ship gradually stopped spinning around in the water, causing their motions to become more difficult on them, because the stopping of the ship. During this fight, an exchange of insults erupted from both of their mouths. Eventually, the ship stopped its rotation, and then both Kyoto and Rando were on the ground, groggy and injured from the sudden events. Stop Noisy People "This... is all... your fault," Kyoto said groggily. Rando could only sigh, while trying to keep whatever food he had in his stomach from escaping his body. Kyoto eventually passed out from the events and started to snore in his sleep. Rando, however, kept looking at the sky. Despite how crazy Kyoto was, he was grateful to have him around, not regretting his choice in joining him on his adventure. However, he could do without these shenanigans. Finishing his train of thought, Rando took it upon himself to return to his slumber and rest. However, unbeknownst to them, a ship was nearing them from the east. It had no flag on it, so it is unknown who they affiliated with, whether they were Marines, or Pirates. Once they got to a good enough distance, they started to fire their cannons at the Marine ship, but it wasn't cannonballs that were being fired. It was some type of smoke that engulfed the entire area, causing visibility, on the outside of the smoke, to be zero. The members on board the ship got onto the Marine ship, masks on their face, and searched the ship. Eventually, one of the intruders found Kyoto and Rando's bodies and signaled others to help them in carrying them back to their own ship. After searching the entire ship, they were done and all of the intruders returned to their own ship, sailing into the unknown. Play: Trials of the World, Ending #2 xpIrrAeyQCA <-Previous Chapter Next Chapter-> Notes Characters Music